Electronic device manufacturing facilities, or “fabs”, typically employ process tools which perform manufacturing processes in the production of electronic devices. Such processes may include physical vapor deposition, chemical vapor deposition, etch, cleaning and other electronic device manufacturing processes. It should be understood that the present invention is not limited to any particular electronic device manufacturing process. A fab is typically laid out with a clean room on one floor, and a room containing auxiliary systems and devices which support the clean room on a lower floor, herein referred to as a “sub-fab.” For ease of reference, the phrases ‘auxiliary systems’ and ‘auxiliary devices’ may be used interchangeably herein to describe a sub-fab system and/or device. One important function of the sub-fab is to abate toxic, flammable, or otherwise potentially harmful substances which are common byproducts of electronic device manufacturing processes. The sub-fab may contain such auxiliary devices as abatement tools, AC power distributors, primary vacuum pumps, spare vacuum pumps, water pumps, chillers, heat exchangers, process cooling water supplies and delivery systems, electrical power supplies and delivery systems, inert gas dumps, valves, device controllers, clean dry air supplies and delivery systems, ambient air supplies and delivery systems, inert gas supplies and delivery systems, fuel supplies and delivery systems, touch screens, process logic controllers, reagent supplies and delivery systems, etc.
Controller systems used in electronic device manufacturing must utilize operating information, state information and other electronic signals from process tools and sub-fab auxiliary systems to determine operating parameters. However, if one or more of the fab or sub-fab systems are not operating properly, or if information monitored by the integrated controller indicates a potential problem, unsafe operating conditions may result. For example, if pumps or abatement systems are not functioning properly, flow of toxic chemicals or global warming gases out of the electronic device manufacturing facilities may be released into the atmosphere without abatement. Other unsafe operating conditions from one or more of the fab or sub-fab systems not operating properly may include, for example, fire, equipment damage, etc.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved methods of monitoring, reporting and controlling process tools, gas flow controllers, and sub-fab auxiliary systems to facilitate safe and proper operation of this equipment.